<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>siren by theaterenerd25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640654">siren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25'>theaterenerd25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cadis oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterenerd25/pseuds/theaterenerd25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lady stumbles upon a siren on the beach</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cady Heron &amp; Damian Hubbard, Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian, Damian Hubbard &amp; Janis Sarkisian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cadis oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cady had seen a lot of animals in her life, she had spent most of it in Africa studying them after all. But nothing in nature could compare to the creature in front of her. Its upper body was human, and it wore a shirt and jacket that were for some reason not wet, its hair also, was dry. It had long mostly dark hair, but some of it was bleached blonde. It had a long tail, like a fish, which was black with a few golden scales glittering on it. The creature looked at her nervously. <br/>“Um- hi? I’m Cady heron” Cady said nervously <br/>“Janis” the creature responded, much to candy surprise. Their voice was feminine, but not high-pitched. Cady wanted to hear that voice the rest of her life-<br/>Wait what-!?!<br/>Cady shook herself back into the present<br/>“I um- use she/her pronouns” Janis nodded<br/>“Same here,” she said, flicking her tail<br/>“Wow- ok- are you- really a mermaid?” Janis smirked<br/>“Technically I’m a siren, but I’ll let it slip for someone as pretty as you”<br/>Cady blushed a deep red. Had a mermaid- er- siren, just flirted with her?<br/>Janis internally slapped herself. She runs into a human and the first thing she does is flirts? Damian was right (though she would never admit it) she really was just as much of a useless gay as he was.. the comment was true though, the human- caddy was it? Was stunning.<br/>“Anyway, caddy”<br/>“Cady”<br/>“I know what I said. Anyway caddy- I haven’t seen you around before”<br/>‘Please don’t just be on vacation, please don’t just be on vacation, please don’t just be on vacation, please don’t just be on vacation,’ Janis wished to herself<br/>“My family just moved here- we lived in Africa,” Cady replied, to Janis's delight.</p><p>The two talked for almost 3 hours, until the sun began to set<br/>“See you tomorrow?” Janis asked, “the same place same time?” Cady nodded</p><p>****************</p><p>When Cady arrived Janis was stretched out on the beach, wearing a short-sleeved shirt<br/>On her arms, some tattoos looked like black scales wrapping around her arms<br/>“You can turn into a human?” Cady almost screamed. Janis noticed her and stood up. She was wearing fishnets and jean shorts. As she stood up she grabbed her jacket from next to her and put it on. <br/>“Yeah, all sirens can, we can’t stay out of the water for more than 48 hours though”</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p>Cady and Janis had been meeting up for around a year, Janis had introduced cady to her “platonic soulmate” Damian. And lady had introduced both of the sirens to her parents. Damian was ecstatic. New friend! He adored Cady, she was adorable, also she would listen to him ramble about broadway for hours on end. Also the fact that she was Janis's girlfriend. But it had been a day since either siren had seen cady, the last Janis had seen her was when her parents had caught them kissing, cady had hissed at Janis to leave, her eyes so serious that Janis listened without question.</p><p>Janis had been relaxing on a rock when Damian swam over to her with a very worried look on his face.<br/>“Janis! I- apparently- some humans don’t approve of two people of the same gender being in a relationship.” Janis was surprised, why wouldn’t it be okay for her and cady to be together? They made each other happy. “What does this have to do with Caddy?” Janis asked, a sick feeling in her stomach.<br/>“She’s on the docks, crying, she explained what happened to me- her parents- found out she liked girls and boys and kicked her out” Damian murmured. Janis felt like she might throw up.</p><p>***************</p><p>Cady was sitting on the dock, hugging her knees to her chest, she wore a white shirt and jeans, her reddish hair was tied up in a ponytail, a flower that Janis had gifted to her tucked in her hair. The flower was a moon blossom, and would never wilt unless the love between the person who had gifted it and the recipient stopped. The bloom was the most alive flower cady had ever seen and even emitted a light glow as she sat in the dark.<br/>She heard a voice coming from the moonlit waters (A/N I worked really hard on rewriting the lyrics, (I did badly lol) the tune is ‘I’d rather be me’ the second part)</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies can’t love ladies<br/>That not how the world works”<br/>Is that really true?<br/>Is who we love chosen by you?<br/>We don’t need your approval<br/>don't try to force us out<br/>Because if you hurt who we care for<br/>We will fight and shout!”</p><p>Cady began singing, a smile gracing her face</p><p>“So here's my right finger<br/>To how you think<br/>We should behave<br/>Every time you try to break me<br/>I come back, twice as brave”</p><p>Cady and Janis both sang out together, both somehow knowing what to sing, they were in sync.</p><p>“And so we will not fit your perfect mold<br/>We won’t fake who we love<br/>if you don’t like that<br/>We will leave<br/>Not live a lie!<br/>Because every day with you<br/>Is a flower in full bloom!”</p><p>Cady touched the moon blossom, with was glowing even brighter, Janis stopped singing as candy sang out,</p><p>“You're the brightest star to me<br/>With you, I can be me!<br/>I can always be me!<br/>I'm always me<br/>When I'm with you!”</p><p>Cady laughed, jumping into the water. Janis grinned and swam over. Cady would normally be shaking from cold, and would never jump into the ocean wearing normal clothing, but as Janis pulled him in and pressed a kiss to her lips, there was no room for any of that in her mind. <br/>There was only room for Janis, for the siren's arms around her, for their tails wrapped around each other…<br/>Wait, tails?<br/>Janis and Cady realized at the same time. Cady’s legs had been replaced by a pale pink tail with white scales scattered on it. Janis ran a finger along the patterns of scales on Cady’s arms</p><p>“Whoa.” Cady breathed</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>cadys parents haven't seen her since that day. the day she disappeared, they heard a voice, like cadys but much more powerful, ring out across the sea<br/>it sang</p><p>"I say no!<br/>I say knock it off<br/>with you taunts and your rules and your screams!<br/>I love a girl<br/>but you don't even know her name<br/>you won't drag me down!<br/>like you thought you could<br/>I will not be your perfect mold<br/>and fit your perfect view!<br/>cus thats not me!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>